marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom
; Edward Brock (Earth-616) 0016.jpg | Main Image Size = 250px | Description = When refering to Venom in the main Marvel universe, you are likely refering to conflicted anti-hero Eddie Brock, the second recipient of the Venom Symbiote after Peter Parker. You may also be refering to the Venom Symbiote itself, a symbiotic organism from another planet who feeds on adrenaline and grants spider-like powers to its owner. Because symbiotes do not exclusively bond to one being, a number of people have worn the symbiote over the years, taking along with it the name "Venom". Notably among them are Flash Thompson, an Army Corporal currently using the Venom Symbiote as an agent of the United States government, and Mac Gargan, a criminal known as Scorpion who operated as Venom with the Thunderbolts. |Box2 Image = Venom Thunderbolts.png |Box2 Text = Mac Gargan }} The 'Alternate Reality Versions' described below are alternates of the longest-running Venom, Eddie Brock. Other hosts of the symbiote are described in the 'Others' section. | Alternate1 = 957 | Alternate2 = 982 | Alternate3 = Eddie Brock, Jr.; Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 128 page _16.jpg | Alternate4 = 2149; Edward Brock (Earth-2149) as Venom.JPG | Alternate5 = 5631 | Alternate6 = 11080; Edward Brock (Earth-TRN028) (cut).jpg | Alternate7 = Anti-Venom; Eddie Brock TRN078.jpg | Alternate8 = 20051 | Alternate9 = 29007 | Alternate10 = 70237; Edward Brock (Earth-70237) (cut).JPG | Alternate11 = 70701 | Alternate12 = 71004 | Alternate13 = 91110 | Alternate14 = 92100 | Alternate15 = 95126; Edward Brock (Earth-95126).JPG | Alternate16 = 99062 | Alternate17 = 808122 | Alternate18 = 901220 | Movies1 = Eddie Brock, Jr.; Edward Brock Jr. (Earth-96283) as Venom 02.JPG | Television1 = 92131; Edward Brock (Earth-92131) cut.jpg | Television2 = 751263; Edward Brock (Earth-751263) small.JPG | Television3 = 26496; Venom from SSM.png | Video Games1 = 6109; Edward Brock (Earth-6109) (cut).png | Video Games2 = 33734 | Video Games3 = 50701; Imperfect Venom (cut).jpg | Video Games4 = 71002 | Video Games5 = 91119; Venom playable.png | Video Games6 = Eddie Brock, Jr.; Ultimate Venom PC 03 (cut).JPG | Video Games7 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN006); Venom from Spider-Man 2000 game (cut).jpg | Video Games8 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN009); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN009) (cut).jpg | Video Games9 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN017); Venom from NDS (cut).JPG | Video Games10 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN018); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN018) 001 (cut).jpg | Video Games11 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN022); Venom from Spider-Man 2000 game (cut).jpg | Video Games12 = Eddie Brock, Jr.; Ultimate Spider-Man Total Mayhem Edward Brock, Jr (Earth-TRN125).jpg | Video Games13 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN177); MVC Venom.png | Others1 = Peter Parker; Peter Parker (Earth-616) from Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars Vol 1 8 cover cut (2).JPG | Others2 = Flash Thompson; Eugene Thompson (Earth-616) Venom take over.JPG | Others3 = Mac Gargan; Venom swordsman mike deodato01.jpg | Others4 = Angelo Fortunato; Angelo Fortunato (Earth-616) 0001.jpg | Others5 = Anne Weying; Anne Weying (Earth-616) as She-Venom.JPG | Others6 = Patricia Robertson; SheVenomII.jpg | Others7 = Carol Danvers; Siege Spider-Man Vol 1 1 page 14 Carol Danvers (Earth-616) (cut).jpg | Others8 = "Thunderbolt" Ross; Thaddeus Ross (Earth-616) as Ghost Rider.JPG | Others9 = Kron Stone (Venom 2099); Kron Stone (Earth-928) 001.gif | Others10 = Normie Osborn;Venom (Earth-982).jpg | Others11 = May Parker; May Parker (Earth-9997).jpg | Others12 = Bruce Banner; What If Vol 2 4 page 20 Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1089).jpg | Others13 = Thor Odinson; What If Vol 2 4 page 23 Thor Odinson (Earth-1089).jpg | Others14 = Android; Venom (Android) (Earth-1610) th.jpg | Others15 = Frank Castle; Frank Castle (Earth-92164) (cut).jpg | Others16 = Venompool (Wade Wilson); Venompool 0001.jpg | Others17 = Sam Alexander; Sam Alexander (Earth-TRN123) 006.JPG | Others18 = Luke Cage; Luke Cage (Earth-TRN123) 007.JPG | Others19 = Danny Rand; Daniel Rand (Earth-TRN123) 002.JPG | Others20 = Harry Osborn; Harold Osborn (Earth-TRN123) 011.JPG | Others21 = Venom (actor); Venom (Earth-58163) (cut).jpg | Others22 = Venom | Others23 = Pork Grind; Venom Pork Grind (cut).jpg | Related1 = Venom Symbiote; Venom Symbiote 01.JPG | Related2 = Carnage; Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 361 page 04 Cletus Kasady (Earth-616).jpg | Related3 = The Demon }}